


Sam Winchester/Gabriel 3-Sentence AUs

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Series: 3-Sentence AUs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: 3-Sentence Alternate Universe mini-fics originally posted on Tumblr, Sam/Gabe edition.





	Sam Winchester/Gabriel 3-Sentence AUs

** Summer of Love I **

> Anonymous: Sam x Gabriel, San Francisco 1967  
> (a/n You guys are wicked overestimating how much I know about history and stuff. But I’ve read every HST book, so guess what…)

The sun is shining and, no matter how crowded the city gets, Sam will never be like Dean rolling his eyes at the fun-loving, free-rolling crowds.

As he’s passing to hit up a sandwich shop, a short man pounds on the window of a nearby bus until he’s let off and jumps onto the sidewalk right in front of Sam.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says, walks up, tugs at the front of Sam’s shirt, shoves a hand in his hair, and looks deep into his eyes, “come on a journey with me,” he says, and then kisses a tab of acid into Sam’s mouth.

 

** Summer of Love II **

> quickreaver: I could totally read more Sam x Gabriel, San Francisco 1967. TOTALLY. :D

They don’t go to any dark art studios or discos or smoke-hazed fuck dens because that’s not Gabriel’s idea of a good trip. They stick to the sun, lie down in the patterns between the leaves on the bright, green grass in a nearby park, touching fingers and whispering. They feel the earth speaking to them and Gabriel looks over as Sam hears her, knowing she tells him he’s chosen the right path, has the right companion at hand.

 

** Longhair Lawyer Sam **

> Anonymous: Next time you do a 3-sentence prompt batch, can you do Sam x person of your choice as his boss telling him to get his hair cut to regulation length?

“It’s  _inappropriate_  is what it is,” one of his clients, Zach, hisses to his brother, “I want him to cut his  _ugly rat’s nest_  or I don’t want him representing this family to the public,” he’s just barely keeping his voice low enough for the whole office not to hear, but Sam’s positive he’s meant to hear the disparaging of his hair.

Just as he’s sighing, trying to decide if he’s going to hand the case off or see a barber, the youngest in the family business, Gabriel, with his gold eyes that have been sweeping up and down Sam from the start, finally gives up, marches around the corner and into the office, gets a good grip in Sam’s hair and yanks him forward for a deep, lewd kiss.

When he finally lets Sam breathe again, he pulls back, smirking, “Seems like the perfect length to me,” he tangles his fingers up at the back of Sam’s head and swivels his desk chair so he can fall into Sam’s lap, to continue.

 

** Trip Through Texas **

> sheisstrangerthanfiction: how about some Gabriel/Sam/Coco stopped off somewhere in Texas on their way back? Trying to think of somewhere fun around this area -- even just Austin is weird as fuck.  
> (a/n we're talkin' about [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712582).)

They take a detour through Texas before heading back to the bunker on a tip about a chupacabra from another hunter and Sam is never, ever doing this again, at least until Dean forces them all through the south on another hunt.

The air conditioning was unreliable in this clunker before they left the west coast and now it’s completely out… and Gabriel has insisted upon hitting up every tex-mex joint within three counties to sample the various burritos.

Sam is dying – angels probably don’t even need to eat, or digest, or  _fart_ , but you wouldn’t know it from the deafening, noxious gasletting that he’s been doing for the past two days that has even the dog continuously holding her head out the window into the blistering, but fresh, hot air.

 

** Archeologists **

> Anonymous: Sam/Gabriel, archaeologists/tomb raiders.

Zach introduces Sam as their Mayan expert – a catch-all expert, really, some geek who totally has nothing better to do than dig into a world of books for a living by the tidied-up look of him.

Gabriel only reconsiders this assumption after Sam steps outside the museum party to loosen his tie and swig a couple champagne glasses all by himself, and Gabe sneaks up on him, now noticing the scars just above his collar, at his wrist, a fresh bandage over his thumb, a crooked ring finger… not just a new history prof, then – a full on Indiana Jones wannabe.

Sam finally notices, turns, and asks the question that was burning in his eyes before, and Gabriel smiles, pulling the only artifact Zach never made him give to the museum from the neck of his suit: his most prized possession, his lucky charm, “A significant archaeological find,” Gabe smirks, revealing, to Sam’s amusement, a 1920s Pepsi bottle cap on a string.

 

** Coffee Shop **

> mizuki73: Sam x Gabriel, coffee shop/bakery au.  
> (a/n you guys are just so OBVIOUS rolling into my blanket fort with all these bakery prompts GOSH. zooooop can’t catch me pastry feels~~)

His brother Cas and his sister Anna approach him as he’s trying to leave for work like they’re heading up some sort of intervention, “We’re just worried,” she keeps insisting, and Cas blathers on about how this is the longest Gabe has ever kept a job and they’re, like, worried that he’s depressed or something? Like he’s too depressed to make trouble and get fired and so THAT’S the only reason he’s still got a job at the coffee shop– it’s almost insulting.

He shrugs them off, leaves the house, and manages to clock in the maximum five minutes early, just in time to butt in at the register and take his favorite customer – the reason for this bout of unusually steady paychecks – tall, gorgeous, flop-haired Vanilla Soy Latte, or, as he finally finds out, “Winchester, Sam Winchester,” he offers his hand and a smile.

 

**_ Game of Thrones _ – Prison Cells **

> rattatea: 1.) sabriel. 2.) neighboring prison cells in GoT world

“So lemme guess,” Sam snarks meanly because he’s got nothing better to do, “they picked you up for looking like the kinslaying Lannister dwarf.”

“Real cute, real cute,” Gabriel mumbles, “but I suppose when you’re a loyalist  _coward_ , all you have going for you is your  _cute_  and your  _looks_  and your… imposing height,” he tries to bite out, kind of flagging toward the end there.

But Gabriel knows he’s not a coward, saw him dragging armfuls of children out of the town as the advancing Frey army burned it down, riding in again and again to save more innocents… he almost wishes his family weren’t so loyal, themselves, or he’d have a prayer in seven heavens of charming the heroic jerk.

 

** Peanut Butter Cookies **

> tarastarr1: Sabriel, peanut butter cookies

Flowers have a language all their own; they speak of sympathies and desires and romance and that’s just not a language Gabriel is familiar with – now, food, though he is entirely fluent in the tongue of  _tongues_.

Sam’s a poor college student, they all are, really, and beer may be one of the luxuries they frequently indulge in but he doubts Sam has seen a cookie in like three years (he oughta know, he hasn’t seen much of sweets, himself, discounting the Disaronno bottle in his closet).

And he knows Sam’s tastes, so homemade peanut butter chocolate chip cookies are what he presents at the door, in lieu of roses or wildflowers, and he peels back the lid, waiting for an to answer this question and the accompanying wink: “Could I convince you to go out on a date with me, Sam?”

 

**_ Welcome to Night Vale _ **

> mizuki73: Sam/??? (Your choice) but a WTNV AU.

Sam instantly regrets letting Gabriel plan their honeymoon. Gabriel seems to be getting a kick out of it, though, because for every amorphous object that greets them in passing, Sam clings tighter to his hand until he’s basically walking down the street, peeking out from under Gabe’s jacket.

“I normally wouldn’t recommend this, honeypop, but I think we should stop here in the dog park– I know how much you love dogs,” he smiles, seemingly innocent, and Sam steadies himself because, well,  _a dog park_ , that doesn’t sound so bad at all.

 

** MCU Heroes **

> sheisstrangerthanfiction: Gabriel and Sam -- in the Marvel Universe as heroes.

Loki claims to be some kind of god and to prove it he keeps making food and… goats appear all over Sam’s lab. He’s beyond sick of it, protecting a delicate stack of data and experimental samples from wandering farm animals and scattering chocolate truffles to the side as they appear, rolling around the counters and floor. After the incident with the supercar he built for his brother, he doesn’t exactly  _want_ to encounter SHIELD again, but he’s certainly considering making a call to get rid of this joker.

 

** Wizarding World **

> murderfeathers: sam/gabriel, harry potter universe

When Gabriel is released from Azkaban, Cas insists on being there for him, as soon as the Ministry is willing to hand him off and assure them that the events of the war have proven him innocent – Cas and his whole family need to hear it, everyone who’s shown up to witness, the whole Novak family as well as those who married in, like Dean, who brought Sam along despite his reluctance.

Dean and Cas stand solid, supporting the family in an overwhelming moment and, when they accept Gabriel back, it’s almost as if some things just return to normal… and that simply blows Sam away because it’s almost like they want to pretend like the last six years of imprisonment just didn’t happen to Gabe.

He finds himself hanging out with Gabriel, often, getting a read on his mental state and making sure he feels like a part of this family as it grows and expands and recovers from the war; and Sam is the only one who chooses to see through Gabriel’s cheer and his jokes to the pain deep within him, where he still tends to the flames of the casualties, his brothers – Sam can’t fix death, but he  _will_ help Gabriel heal himself.

 

** Disney Cruise **

> sheisstrangerthanfiction: Sam/Gabriel; couple. Disney Cruise.

He’s wearing the fucking ears and everything, running around like one of the children and that’s just fucking IT – Sam escapes to their tiny (SUPER TINY) cabin to rub at his temples and just not hear screaming kids for ten minutes. Gabriel eventually arrives and sits on the bed next to him and, in typical fashion, leans against him and hands over a Mickey-eared ice cream on a stick, saying, “I got this one for you, Sammy,” all pathetic like he knows he’s being annoying but he knows that SAM knows he can’t help it. And goddamn if it doesn’t work because he lets him kiss the cracked, melting chocolate coating off his lips half-way through.


End file.
